Wątek forum:Informacje od Alf/@comment-25363663-20150715210231/@comment-4794301-20150731164548
Kurcze, ale jestem głupia, miałam napisany post, i odświeżyłam sobie stronę, co sprawiło, że muszę wszystko pisać od nowa... xD To ten, ja chciałam też jeszcze antagonistę zgłosić. W sumie na początku nie chciałam zgłaszać, ale naszedł mnie pomysł na bohatera, opisałam go i szkoda, żeby się zmarnował nie ujrzawszy światła dziennego :P Imię i nazwisko:Magnus Flower Przezwisko/przydomek: Jadowity Wąż Wiek: 40 Płeć:Mężczyzna Wygląd: Magnus jest wysokim i umięśnionym brunetem, o niebieskich oczach i lekkim zaroście. Włosy ma krótkie, zaczesane do tyłu. Nie przykuwa uwagi do ubioru, ubiera się tak by było wygodnie, i odpowiednio do sytuacji, po bazie i laboratorium najczęściej biega w wytartych jeansach, T-shircie oraz fartuchu, na ważne przyjęcia zakłada garnitur, a na wyprawy ubiera strój, dzięki któremu łatwiej mu się wtopić w tło. Historia: Magnus w dzieciństwie spędzał czas na czytaniu książek, głównie naukowych. Ojca prawie nigdy nie było w domu, był żołnierzem i walczył na froncie, a matka tez dużo pracowała. Gdy na świat przyszło jego rodzeństwo -bliźniaki, Edmund i Lukrecja miał wtedy 10 lat. I to w późniejszych latach on z reguły się niemi opiekował. Choć właściwszym określeniem byłoby "Same się sobą opiekowały". Gdy Magnus miał 12 lat do jego domu dotarła nieszczęśliwa wiadomość. Jego ojciec zginął. Postrzelony przez wroga. Magnus dotknęła ta wiadomość, bliźniaki byli dopiero dziećmi, więc nic nie rozumiały, ale chłopak zamknął się w pokoju i płakał całymi dniami. Poprzysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko wojny na świecie się skończyły, i żeby ludzie nie musieli ginąć. Pewnego razy, gdy dzieciaki miały już 6 lat, a Magnus siedział zaczytany w ksiażkach wybrały się do lasu, gdzie przypadkiem natknęły się na smoki. Tak się złożyło, że rodzeństwo zaczęło odwiedzać las coraz częściej, i zaprzyjaźniło się ze smokami, gady nie miały obaw przed dziećmi, a same je polubiły. Pewnego razu bliźnięta postanowiły pokazać smoki Magnusowy, z lekkim trudem wyciągnęły go z domu i zaprowadziły do lasu. Chłopak lekko się ociągał, i przyszedł na miejsce później niż jego rodzeństwo, przez co, sądząc, ze nadchodzi ktoś obcy zaatakował go smok, rzucił się na niego, przygniatając do ziemi. Dzieciaki przerażone odciągnęły gada, ale Magnus zapamiętał sobie ten pełen bezradności moment na całe życie. Ale mimo to zafascynowały go smoki, odtąd przychodził do lasu codziennie, obserwował te zwierzęta i notował wszystkie spostrzeżenia. Bardzo dużo się przez to nauczył, i potrafił doskonale odczytywać zamiary i to, co stworzenia te chcą mu przekazać. Gdy skończył liceum z znakomitymi stopniami poszedł na studia chemiczne, które skończył również z doskonałymi wynikami. Zaczął pracować w laboratorium, znalazł znajomości i ciągle nie zapominał o celu, który sobie postawił przed laty. A od momentu, w którym odkrył smoki wiedział, że to właśnie je wykorzysta do doprowadzenie swojej wizji do rzeczywistości. Przez wiele lat pracował nad substancją, która sprawiłaby, że smoki staną się uległe i bezwzględnie będą słuchać jego rozkazów. Był w wielu miejscach, próbował z wieloma substancjami, aż w końcu, gdy miał 32 lata udało mu się. Stworzył narkotyk, przez który skrzydlate bestie stały się podatne na jego rozkazy. A, że w między czasie dorobił się niezłego majątku zaczął produkować swój specyfik w dużych ilościach. Nawiązał kontakt z łowcami smoków i przedstawił im swoją propozycję, zawładnięcia nad światem za pomocą smoków i zakończenia wszystkich wojen. Z drobną nieufnością przystali oni na ten pomysł. Stworzył wielką korporację, miał swoje posiadłości prawie na całym świecie. Jeździł do najróżniejszych zakątków na ziemi, gdzie polowali na smoki bronią, strzelającą ampułkami z narkotykiem, po czym odsyłał je do centrum jego zarządzania - Norwegii, gdzie na ogromnych terenach wykupionych przez niego pod ziemią znajdowały się pomieszczenia, w których przetrzymywał smoki. Część stworzeń była odsyłana do innych baz, które Magnus regularnie odwiedzał. Miał ulubionego smoka - Rogacza czteroskrzydłego, na którym latał wszędzie, i przez co jego przemieszczanie się trwało na prawdę szybko. Pewnego razu, na jednej z wypraw, gdy mężczyzna miał 34 lata natknął się na większego przedstawiciele jednego z gatunków smoków, niż normalnie, na którego nie działała zwykła dawka narkotyku, a który zaczął słuchać mężczyzny dopiero po sześciu dawkach. Magnusa zdziwił ten przedstawiciel, ale odesłał go do Norwegi i kontynuował polowanie. Smok tam dotarł, jednak kilka godzin po znalezieniu się pod ziemią narkotyk przestał działać, a sam smok siał się niezwykle agresywny, przez co pracownicy potraktowali go środkami usypiającymi i wezwali szefa. Magnus szybko przybył na miejsce, i zastał smoka wybudzającego sie z narkozy, wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym go przetrzymywali, uzbrojony w ewentualny środek nasenny i z ciekawością przyglądał się smokowi. Ten działa jeszcze na środkach uspokajających. Na początku przyglądał się człowiekowi, a po chwili sam się w niego zmienił. Magnus nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zdziwiony, stał przed nim na oko czternastoletni chłopak, który jeszcze przed chwilą był gadem. Zafascynowała go stworzenie stojące przed nim, nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widział. Magnus przedstawił się chłopakowi i spytał o jego pochodzenie, okazało się, że jest półsmokiem, ma 14 lat i szwęda się po świecie wraz z swoim przyjacielem, Nocną Furią. Dowiedział się też, ze nie ma rodziny, co ukształtowało w jego głowie pewien plan. Wyjaśnił chłopcu to, co robi, po co to robi, przedstawił mu wizję świata, idealnego, gdzie nie ma wojen, a władzę sprawuje on, wraz z smokami, nie wspominał, że smoki także mają być pod jego całkowitą władzą. A jakoż, iż Magnus potrafił opowiadać o swojej wizji i o tym, czym był tak bardzo zafascynowany, tak bardzo spokojnym i przekonującym głosem, że skłonił chłopaka do współpracy i zamieszkania w bazie, w Norwegii. Ten zgodził się tylko pod dwoma warunkami, pozwolą mu mieszkać razem z jego przyjacielem, Nocną Furią, oraz nie będą ich faszerować żadnym z narkotyków i innych środków. Magnus przystał na te warunki. Od tamtej pory jeździł na wyprawy z chłopakiem, którego bardzo polubił, przekazał mu on przydatne informacje, o których jeszcze nie wiedział, a gdy poznał jego umiejętności, zorientował się, że pozyskał cennego sojusznika, i potrzebuje więcej półsmoków, bo mając te stworzenie pod swoją władzą, jego plan mógłby szybciej dojść do celu, a on stałby się jeszcze silniejszy. Wiele zmian zaszło cztery lata później, gdy łamiącym się głosem poinformował Magnusa Edmund, jego brat, o śmierci jego siostry. Lukrecja latała razem z swoją smoczą przyjaciółką - Rai, smoczycą Górskiego Szafiru, w wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym miejscu, ciasnej przełęczy między górami, latały tam wiele razy, nie pomyślałyby, że coś może pójść źle, a jednak. Wyżej, w górach wywiązała się sprzeczka między dwoma smokami, te atakowały się zawzięcie i głośno ryczały, co spowodowało stoczenie się luźnych skał z góry. Rai robiła wszystko, żeby wyminąć lecące odłamki, była na prawdę zwinna, jednak nie zdążyła zauważyć lecącego w ich stronę kamienia. Trafił on boleśnie w dziewczynę, a ta spadła z smoczycy. Przerażony gad rzucił się za swoją przyjaciółką, jednak skały w dalszym ciągu spadały i Rai nie dała rady jej dogonić. Lukrecja roztrzaskała się na skałach na dole. Edmund przyleciał do bazy w Norwegii, żeby poinformować o tym brata, ten się wściekł, chwycił broń leżącą nieopodal, nie była to broń na strzałki, a taka, którą można było zabić, i strzelił do Rai, która przyleciała razem z Edmundem, nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć po stracie Lukrecji. Był to pierwszy smok, którego zabił Magnus. Od tamtej pory wini smoki za śmierć siostry. Nie przestał swojej działalności, jednak jego zachowanie względem smoków zmieniło się, wcześniej, pomimo iż chciał nad tym gatunkiem całkowitej władzy, zachowywał się względem smoków przyjaźnie, dbał o nie, i nigdy nie podniósł na nie ręki. Od momentu śmierci jej siostry zabijał każdego smoka, który był mu nieposłuszny, który wykazywał się agresją, lub po prostu coś w jego zachowaniu się nie podobało, zwłaszcza w stosunku do smoków Górskich. Wiedział jednak, że potrzebuje je do spełnienia swojego celu, dlatego pocieszała go myśl, że za niedługo zdoła go osiągnąć, a potem tak wiele smoków nie będzie mu już potrzebnych. Zaczął spędzać część czasu w laboratorium nad ulepszaniem narkotyku, chciał, by działa dłużej i był silniejszy, jego działania mające na celu znalezienie innych półsmoków zaostrzyły się, stał sie na prawdę zdesperowany, gdy nie latał po świecie i nie szukał nowych smoków(i półsmoków) to siedział w laboratorium nad swoim specyfikiem, a jego praca powoli zaczynała przynosić efekty. Miał nadzieję, że to, co powstanie w laboratorium będzie działać także na półsmoki. W między czasie przekonał się o kolejnej umiejętności chłopaka - półsmoka, hipnozie, działającej nie tylko na smoki. Magnus jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zachwycony, i ucieszył się chyba pierwszy raz od śmierci siostry. Rozesłał swoich ludzi niemal po całym świecie, pozostawił im jedną misje: Znaleźć inne półsmoki. Był prawie gotowy na spełnienie swojej wizji. Charakter:Magnus jest przede wszystkim spokojny i cierpliwy. Będzie powoli, z dokładnością dążył do wyznaczonego celu, co ujawnia jego kolejną cechę, perfekcyjność, gdy się za coś bierze, to porządnie, z dokładnością do każdego szczegółu. Jego plany są doskonałe, rzadko kiedy cokolwiek idzie źle. Ze względu na to, że w młodości bardzo lubił czytać wiele książek naukowych jest obeznany w wielu dziedzinach, zna wiele języków, jednak to chemię pokochał najbardziej, i w jej kierunku się kształcił. Nie przepada za spędzaniem towarzystwa w większym gronie ludzi, i robi to tylko wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne, samotność odpowiada mu najbardziej. Po śmierci siostry stał się bezwzględny względem smoków, nie rusza go ile cierpienia może im wyrządzić, zupełnie odwrotnie jest względem ludzi, trzyma sie swojego postanowienia sprzed lat, zrobi wszystko by zakończyć wojnę, i żeby krew więcej nie musiała się lać. W kontaktach między ludźmi jest raczej miły i chętnie żartuje, na pierwszy rzut oka trudno poznać, że taka osoba jak on może zajmować się takimi tajemniczymi sprawami. Gdy chce kogoś do czegoś przekonać potrafi wspaniale przedstawiać swoją propozycję w takim świetle, w jakim chciałby to wiedzieć rozmówca, potrafi tak omamić umysł, tal barwie opowiadać, tak spokojnym i zachęcającym głosem, że rozmówca bez problemów i z wielką chęcią przystaje na jego propozycje nie będzie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń. Co za tym idzie, ma wprost talent do przemówień, mówi z takim zaangażowaniem i przekonaniem, że ludzie potrafią go słuchać z zapartym tchem. Słabości:'''Podczas jednej z pierwszych wypraw zaatakował go smok, ugryzł go poważnie w nogę, w okolicach kostki, przez co ten przez bardzo długi czas nie potrafił chodzić, a później jedynie utykał, pomaga mu w tym wspomagająca proteza, przez co już nie musi utykać podczas chodzenia, jednak nie jest już taki szybki i zwinny, jak kiedyś, a bieganie sprawia mu duży trud. '''Cel:: Najpierw zamierza zdobyć całkowitą władzę nad smokami oraz przede wszystkim półsmokami, by później przejąć władzę nad całym światem. Chce powstrzymać wojny, które się rozgrywają na świecie i uważa, że potrzebny jest to tego władca, którzy rządziłby wszystkim, przez co nie będzie, kto miał, o co walczyć. Następnie zmniejszenie populacji smoków do liczby, która będzie mu konieczna do rządzenia światem.